ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sho Mikagami
Just a teenager who's giving his best to become a SeeD, often training and found around gym facilities. Martial Arts expert and astonishing acrobat, but in the end, loving person and a good friend. It should also be noted that his grammar skills are second to none. Personality Sho is a high-spirited, optimistic and always hoping day-dreamer. Always cheerful and with a grin on his face. Very self-confident, but never egotistic. Anytime he can he'll offer help, either his fellow students or his friends were in need. He thrives to be the best that he can be as a Martial Artist, acrobat, student, friend and ultimately, a better person and gives his best to be second to none. He has a way to make even the most uptight and bashful person become high-spirited and comfortable around him. Easily makes friends, very social, caring and out-going. His biggest flaw, however, is that he's occasionally lazy. Eventhough his main Specialization is Martial, he can easily wield traditional Martial Arts weapons, such as Bo-Staves, Katanas, Tonfas, Nunchakus, Kamas and those alike, due to his rigorous Martial Arts training from very young age. He was trained in various styles and posseses several degrees in different Martial Arts making him an all-around fighter. He posesses a strong sense for justice, righteousness and leadership, all the qualities that makes him an irreplaceable individual in every team. Likes: His "friend" and grammar. Dislikes: Basements. Character History Chapter I Sho was born on a rainy Autumn afternoon, into a lower-class family of four in Balamb Town. Himself, his younger sister and his parents. Ever since he could crawl, Sho started developing a high interest in Martial Arts watching his father train and ultimately training with him from a very young age. His father was a renowned Balamb Garden SeeD mercenary who died during a mission when Sho was 9 year old, therefore making him the only man in his home, he matured very early and swore to protect and take care of his family. After the death of the family's role model, father and a husband, Mikagami family struggled their way only to survive, but nevertheless they were a grateful and happy family, whose shared love was more than enough and would suffice over anything materialistic. Just 1 year after his father died he decided to follow his fathers footsteps and managed to persuade his mother to enroll him in the Garden when he was 10, eventhough she strongly opposed this idea, she knew he was headstrong and possessed his father's stubborness and the will to never give up fighting for the things he loves and wants. Now a student in Balamb Garden, Sho's currently attending his 7th year and with more than 15 years of Martial Arts and combat experience, he seeks to become the very best SeeD and continues with his everlasting improvement training. Chapter II Not so long ago, Mikagami's mother passed away. This resulted in years worth of struggling with her disease and has been the reason why Sho would take leaves of absences from the Garden, here now and then. Last time he left the Garden, it turned out to be his longest absence yet. Unfortunately, he buried his mother and enrolled his little sister Setsuna Mikagami into Trabia Garden (She wanted to be away from Balamb for the time being due to turn of events), as he himself was a transferee in it, until she felt comfortable enough to be left alone in these dreaded times. Little less than half of a year passed and she looked him in the eyes, expressing her wish to emancipate and stay alone. He ultimately let go of his sister and arranged a transfer with the Headmaster, which is until this day their family friend, to his previous Balamb Garden. Saying goodbye to each other, Setsuna told him that she wanted to transfer to Balamb Garden as soon as she gets strong like him, after all Sho was her big brother and a role-model. After he left Trabia, his mother's death started to affect him a lot. Up until that moment he kept keeping everything in because of his little sister and when he finally didn't have to, he crashed and had to take some time for himself, before he got back to Balamb. Relationships None yet.